This invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to an arrangement for marking computer system components and documentation to guide a user in installing or setting up the computer system. The invention also includes a method for marking computer system components and documentation to guide system installation.
Personal computers and other computer systems commonly include a system housing which contains the processor and other basic system components. A computer system also commonly includes a number of peripheral devices such as a keyboard, mouse, monitor, and speakers, for example, which are external to the system housing. These peripheral devices are connected to the system housing by making a connection between a peripheral connector associated with the peripheral device and a system connector included with the system housing. Individual computer systems are also commonly connected to communicate with other computers through various communications lines. These communications lines, including dedicated network lines and telephone lines, also include connectors which connect to system connectors associated with the system housing.
Computer systems are commonly shipped in a partially disassembled state, with the peripheral devices disconnected from the system housing. Of course, network and other communications connections may be made only at the location at which the system will be used. The user must set up or install the computer system by making the various connections with the peripheral devices and communication lines. Once all of the hardware is properly connected, the user commonly must also run set-up software associated with the system.
Although many computer users are well versed in computer systems and their various components, many users may have no particular education or experience with computer systems or with system installation. In any event, when a user encounters an installation problem or when the installation procedures are unclear, the user commonly calls for support from the system manufacturer or seller. These installation support calls represent a costly burden on the seller""s or manufacturer""s support resources. Also, problems with system installation may lead to customer dissatisfaction. Thus, it is desirable to simplify the installation procedures as much as possible, and provide a simple installation guiding arrangement to enable even a novice computer user to install the system without requiring support.
It is an object of the invention to provide a computer system and documentation arrangement for guiding a user in setting up the computer system. Another object of the invention is to provide a method of marking a computer system and related documentation to help guide the user in system installation.
A computer system embodying the principles of the invention includes a plurality of installation code elements. Each installation code element is associated with a particular system connector and the respective external connector which connects with the particular system connector. The installation code element marks both the respective system connector and associated external connector, and also marks the installation documentation included with the system. This installation documentation contains a plurality of information sections, with each information section providing information relating to making the connection between a particular system connector and its corresponding external connector. According to the invention, each information section is marked with a section identifying heading that includes the same installation code element which also marks the system connector and external connector to which the information section pertains.
Consistently marking a common installation code element on the cooperating connectors and the documentation makes the installation steps easier for the user to understand and follow. Thus, the arrangement reduces installation problems which arise from user confusion with the system installation instructions.
As used in this disclosure and the accompanying claims, the terms xe2x80x9cexternal devicexe2x80x9d will be used generically to describe a device which must be connected to the computer system housing. An external device may comprise a peripheral device such as a keyboard, mouse, or monitor, or may comprise a communication line or power supply cord. The terms xe2x80x9cexternal connectorxe2x80x9d will be used to describe the connector associated with an external device. For example, an external connector may comprise a connector or plug associated with a peripheral device or a connector associated with a communications line or power cord. Finally, the terms xe2x80x9csystem connectorxe2x80x9d will be used to describe a connector included on or in the system housing. A system connector, then, may include a connector integrated in the system or a connector included in an option or expansion card mounted within the system housing.
The installation code elements may comprise a numerical code, color code, graphic representation, or a combination of any of these types of elements. Regardless of the form of the installation code element, the code elements may mark the system connectors in any suitable fashion. Numerical or graphic representations may be stamped, molded, or otherwise formed on the respective connector or adjacent to the respective connector. Alternatively, the installation code elements may be marked on labels which are attached to the respective connector or attached adjacent to the respective connector. Where the installation code elements include a numerical code, the numerical values may be arranged in ascending order comprising a preferred sequence of installation steps.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, considered along with the accompanying drawings.